Episode 9531 (10th August 2018)
Plot Duncan tells a sceptical Imran that he's been having an affair with Sally. Carla stops Peter in his tracks and tells him there's not a snowball's chance in hell of them getting back together. He realises that she led him on to get Susie's fake birth certificate and is crushed. Steve is puzzled by Tracy's talk of a Street Cars bonus but has no choice but to buy the ring. Abi assures Steve that she has no feelings for him. Alya watches Aidan's interview in which he talks about how his family is the most important thing in his life. She struggles to make sense of him leaving the factory to her and wonders if he wasn't in his right mind after all. Sally and Tim hold a barbecue and plan Jack's fundraiser with Geoff, Yasmeen, Dev and Gina. Imran agrees to represent Duncan and reads his statement to the police. Duncan argues that Sally threatened him when he tried to end their affair and demanded that he helped her defraud the Mayoral charity fund of £40,000 or she would tell Tim that he'd been sexually harassing her. He explains that he was ordered to put the cash into an offshore account she'd set up for the purpose or she'd go to the police. Duncan produces the burner phone which he used to communicate with Sally as evidence. Later, Adam takes Imran to task for accepting the case and risking alienating their neighbours. Imran thinks it's worth it for the publicity. Abi takes Steve shopping and he buys an expensive engagement ring. Back at the flat, he discovers the box is empty and accuses Abi of pinching it. He's forced to eat his words when the jeweller rings to say he left the ring in the shop. Johnny and Jenny sign the contract for the Rovers. Johnny decides to hold a weekly pub quiz while Jenny offers Gemma a job as a barmaid. Gemma accepts after some prompting from Rita. Steve distracts Tracy while Abi fetches the ring from the jeweller. Tracy surprises him by liking it. Geoff practises his straitjacket trick but loses the key and is stuck in it for five hours. Imran doesn't let on to Sally what he's working on when she chats to him and Adam in the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Carla Connor - Alison King *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Interviewer - Amy Shepherd (Voice only) *DS Clarke - Alexander Newland Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, conservatory and garden *Underworld - Office *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room 3 Notes *This episode contains a posthumous appearance by Aidan Connor in a video which, within storylines, was recorded during his hospital stay sometime between Episode 9384 (19th February 2018) and Episode 9387 (23rd February 2018). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Imran takes on Duncan's defence; Abi sets the record straight with Steve; and Jenny offers Gemma a job in the Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,684,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes